1. Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Basically, solar cells are diodes formed of PN junctions, and may be classified according to a type of material used in a light absorption layer.
A solar cell may be classified as a silicon solar cell having silicon in a light absorption layer, a compound thin film solar cell having a light absorption layer including CuInGaSe2 (“CIGS”), CuInSe2 (“CIS”), or CuGaSe2 (“CGS”), a Group III-V solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell, an organic solar cell, or the like.
There remains a need for a solar cell having improved efficiency and improved manufacturability.